


Skin and Cloth

by DarkenedI



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/F, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedI/pseuds/DarkenedI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to this on the ME Kmeme<br/>In ME Non-humans clothing choices tend to cover almost all of the person's skin (even if it clings to every curve)</p>
<p>So when humanity shows up and shows off a lot of skin, what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and Cloth

Skin and Cloth

 

“Liara? Why do all your evening gowns come with matching gloves?” Shepard asked nonchalantly. She had wondered this about her mate ever since the war ended and had enough of an occasion to have ready access to formal clothing.  
“It's traditional, Shepard. The Asari have always covered our hands.” Liara said, matter of factly.  
“But why? I hate gloves, they get sweaty and limit my dexterity.” Liara came around the corner scrubbing the back of her head crest smiling as Shepard's jaw never failed to slack at the sight of her nudity. “When you're working on your combat drone you wear gloves don't you?”  
“Well, yeah” Shepard stuttered, trying to regain control of her breathing “But that's dangerous, I don't want to get an electric shock or a bit of plasma on my hands.” Liara continued rubbing the back of her crest thoughtfully before coming to the closet and choosing a soft nightgown that went down to the floor, but slit provocatively up the sides and the sleeves hung off her shoulders.  
“Remember how I never shook hands with Kaidan or Wrex?”  
“I thought they scared you.”  
“Well, maybe Wrex did, but Kaidan was always polite, never moved in that human gesture the way Ashley did.” Shepard's eyes fell a little at the memory of the man who died in nuclear fire.  
“I still don't see what Kaidan and Wrex have to do with gloves and evening gowns.” Shepard said, frowning while trying to make the connection.  
“All Asari are natural biotics to some degree. Humans and Krogan can also become biotics but they are something of a rarity, but physical contact with another biotic, especially a combat level one with an active implant can be... Jarring.” Liara rubbed absently at the sleek implant mark on her left arm. “So skin contact is a sign of very personal trust among Asari, when we touch, we can meld, which by itself is an intensely personal experience regardless. When we meld with another biotic, both of their implants fire and it creates large amounts of energy. It's also why Asari commandos always work in pairs. With some one unused to controlling it however, it can be painful or even lethal. So unless we are with someone very intimate, we always wear gloves. Remember Illium?”  
“Yes, I remember a lot of terminals and running around, and a truck. I very clearly remember a truck.” She beamed happily at Liara's swat at her shoulder.  
Chuckling at the memory Liara sat on the bed and ran her hand up Shepard's bare arm. “Yes, Mel, the truck was also very clear. What do you remember about coming into my office?”  
“Well there was a very scared man, who you had just threatened with flaying. Then you kissed me...” She trailed off and pulled her bondmate into a deep kiss, smiling when she left them both breathless. “Yes, I did. But before that I took off a set of gloves I had worn that day. I wanted to make sure it was you...” She sighed, gripping Shepard's hand tightly as she remembered the two years she had spent without the love she had stumbled upon on the Normandy. “Touching skin is something Asari only do with their mates, their children, and their closest friends.”  
“I suppose that makes sense,” Shepard looked over towards the back of their spacious closet where a white, sleeveless dress hung encased in a filmy bag. “You didn't wear gloves on our wedding day either.” Liara smiled, lighting her face from her eyes to her chin as she remembered that day. Shepard was still limping from the crucible explosion, but she was healing, whole, and entirely in love.  
“No, I didn't, and I never want any barriers between us.” Liara dipped her head and took Shepards lips in a loving kiss and moved fully onto the bed. When they parted they were under the covers, Shepard's eyes drooped sleepily and she wound her arms around her bondmate.   
“I love you, Liara."  
"I love you too, Amellisand.”


End file.
